Two Outta Three
by VanillaTwilight08
Summary: A short little songfic about Leah/Jacob. Fanfic about Jacob and Leah feelings after Jacob imprints on Bella and she leaves. Summary kinda sucks but please read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the

talented author of Twilight

A/N: Song lyrics courtesy of Meatloaf

A/N: Sorry if the story sucks I'm a little rusty at writing this is my first

story in like 3 years but I thought it came out pretty good

I sighed and rolled over to look at the sleeping woman next to me, wishing

that it was someone different. Wishing that it was "her", the only woman I

would ever love, and as it was the one woman who never loved me back. I glanced

over at the clock, and sighed again it was only 3:30 and I knew I wouldn't be

going back to sleep, not now that my mind was on "her". I made to get out

of bed, until the body next to me started to stir

"Baby what's wrong, why are you awake so early?" a sleepy voice mumbled from

next to me, not even bothering to roll over to look at me.

"No reason Leah, just go back to sleep." I muttered to her annoyed that she

woke up every time I went to get out of the bed. If she was a heavier sleeper we

wouldn't get into so many arguments early in the mornings

Something in my voice must have made her suspicious, because she sat up and

looked at me, then frowned and sighed. "You were thinking about her weren't you?

I don't see why you think about her all the time you know she's never coming

back, plus you have me now so you shouldn't need to think of other women."

_**Baby we can talk all night**_

_**But that ain't getting us nowhere**_

_**I told you everything I possible can**_

_**There's nothing left inside of here**_

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, instantly getting a headache. We

had had this conversation more times then I could count, and I was getting tired

of it. "Leah, you know why I still think of her often. I don't care that she

picked the blood sucker over me last year, I still love her and nothing is going

to change that." I glanced over at her to see her eyes start to tear up like

they always do and I knew what was coming next

_**And maybe you can cry all night**_

_**But that'll never change the way that I feel**_

_**The snow is really piling up outside**_

_**I wish you wouldn't make me leave here**_

"Leah," I said quietly as the tears rolled down her face. "You know how hard

this is for me. I care about you a great deal, and I need you in my life, but

you know I'll always love her. She's my imprint, my soul mate there's nothing I

can do to change those feelings for her. If I could I would so I could love you

like you deserve to be loved, but I can't. You know I need you with me and that

I want you to stay with me always, I don't know what else I can tell you to make

you see how much you mean to me."

_**I poured it on and I poured it out**_

_**I tried to show you just how much I care**_

_**I'm tired of words and I'm to hoarse to shout**_

_**But you've been cold to me so long**_

_**I'm crying icicles instead of tears**_

_**And all I can do is keep on telling you**_

_**I want you, I need you**_

_**But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you**_

_**Now don't be sad**_

_**Cause two out of three ain't bad**_

_**Now don't bee sad**_

_**Cause two out of three ain't bad**_

"Jacob," she said through her tears. "I don't see how you can love me and

love her too. There's only one answer to that, and that means you don't love me.

I know you imprinted on her but I don't see why you can't love me too. You are

exactly what I want, your perfect." She replied sobbing through the whole

thing

"No I'm not, if I were perfect you wouldn't be crying right now."

_**Y**__**ou'll never find your gold on a sandy beach**_

_**You'll never drill for oil on a city street**_

_**I know your looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks**_

_**But there ain't no Coup de Ville hiding at the bottom**_

_**Of a Cracker Jack Box**_

"I can't tell you that I love you Leah, cuz we both know its not true. But I

do care a great deal about you and I want you in my life. I don't know what else

to say."

_**I can't lie, I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not**_

_**No matter how I try**_

_**I'll never be able to give you something **_

_**Something that I just haven't got**_

_**Well there's only one girl that I will ever love**_

_**And that was so many years ago**_

_**And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart**_

_**She never loved me back, oh I know**_

"Jacob you have to get over her, she left you and she's not coming back. Why

can't you just move on to love me. You know she'll never love you and she'll

never come back to you so there is no since in waiting for her."

"That's the problem Leah, once you imprint you don't have any choice but to

wait for that person, there is no way to move on. Shes my whole world even if

shes not here and not with me. There is no way for me to lose my love for her

and transfer it to you, that's not how imprinting works. I'll never love you

Leah. No matter how much I wish I could, it's never gonna happen."

_**I remember how she left me on a stormy night**_

_**She kissed me and got out of our bed**_

_**And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door**_

_**She packed her bags and turned right away**_

_**And she kept on telling me**_

_**She kept on telling me**_

_**She kept on telling me**_

_**I want you, I need you**_

_**But there ain't no way Im ever gonna love you**_

_**Now don't be sad**_

_**Cause two out of three aint bad**_

_**Now don't be sad**_

_**Cause two out of three aint bad.**_

I glanced over at the clock again, we had been talking for over 4 hours about

this. "Leah I'm sorry but that's just how it is. Now go back to sleep we both

have potrol in the morning." I finished abruptly and rolled onto my side

attempting to go back to sleep. I was tired of having this conversation every

night when I knew there was no way for me to love Leah over Bella, even if Bella

was a blood sucker now. I wanted Leah, I needed Leah, but there was no way I

would ever love her.

_**Baby we can talk all night**_

_**But that ain't getting us nowhere**_

A/N: So how'd you like it? Please leave reviews and I'll return the

favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Sorry this is not a new chapter. One of my readers brought to my attention that I forgot to post that this is a repost of one of my stories I had under my old user name. So I thought I would just post it here so everybody knows. If you have read it before I did not steal someone elses story. I just reposted the story.


End file.
